


Years and Years Together

by HunnyBunn5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Week, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Coffee Shop Owner Levi Ackerman, Cute, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Issues, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Annie Leonhart, Mentioned Jean Kirstein, Mentioned Petra Macneary, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Misgendering, My First Fanfic, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Sexuality Crisis, Spin the Bottle, Tension, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and I oop-, probably going to be a couple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunn5/pseuds/HunnyBunn5
Summary: You and Hangi Zoe have been friends since you were 11 when you ran into her. Even tho she was a science geek it didnt ruin you friendship and after years and years of being JUST friends you start to relise shes became prettyer everyday but you couldnt have a crush on your best friend could you...I have relised i have spelt hange wrong this whole time through out the story but i cant be bothered to fix it so.I suck at summarys but heres my first fan fiction I have ever written my self and its a Hangi x reader because we all simp for the crazy scientists lets be real.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: aot need to read





	1. In the begining

It all started 10 years ago when me and Hangi met, i was only 11 but she was older but only by half a year. It was around mid day and i was sitting in the graveyard drawing and sketching the tree on the hill , like i usually do on a Sunday, but today was different i had felt like someone was watching me. Then i met her Hangi fucking Zoe at that moment i walked right into her and I wasn’t focusing. I almost regret that day although if it wasn’t for my clumsiness I wouldn’t be were i am today. 

“Omg are you okay!!??” She said helping me up with a bright smile. Her bright perfect smile.

“Yes i am fine thanks!” I said looking down because of how fucking shy and introverted i was back then.

“Huh? Whats this?” ,She picked the sketchbook up, “ WOW!! It’s so pretty!! Did you draw this ?” She looked at my drawing of the 300 year old tree on the hill. 

I began to get flustered and panicked so i said,”yes! Thank you!” Bowed, grabbed my book and ran away little did i know i would see her over and over again for days...why and how,heres your answer 

✨SCHOOL✨

The curse that it is, had actually brought me the blooming happy friendship of me and Hangi, and thanks to her i started becoming more confident in my self. I started to see things clearer. And i knew i should get used to it because i realised Hangi wasn’t going to leave me so soon.

-a few years pass-  
( there in there last year of high school)

“HEYYY!! Y/N L/N !!! Lets go were going to be late!”,I wake up to see a red haired Hangi waking me with a pillow. I to this day still don’t know how she got in my room.

“OKAY OKAY i am coming!”, i said this sleepily and got up then relised it was collage scouting day.

I had never left the house so fast, me and Hangi had raced to school knowing exactly what was going to happen...

-1 hour later-

“I am sooooooo excited i cant wait to finally see the collages!” She squealed with excitement it almost burst my eardrums. As we were getting onto the coach.

“I get it Hangi!... we can go to the same college so i can do my art degree and you can do your scientific sciency degree thing...”, i said this knowing how much sleep i missed last night. And that she was going to ramble on about life and creatures she learnt from textbooks..

And it was bound to happen...

I fell asleep on her shoulder (but in all honesty it was really comfortable).

I wake up to a nudge from the pretty red head next to me and a loud rumbling of students voices come flushing into my ears. I find out we made it to the first collage... 

S.s.o.L  
Aka  
Sina Society of Learning

The interior was really nice, luckily it wasn’t rainy or cloudy to be a matter of fact it was sunny. So the fancy cherry blossoms out side glowed brightly as the sun shone.

Hangi and i split from the main group and went to go look at the courses, as we are walking along our hands brush against each others... I suddenly feel a sense of heat rise up to my cheeks and i find myself blushing. I look at Hangi and BOOM we lock eyes and in the millisecond of time i felt the first urge to kiss her...

But by the time i got that idea out my head we ripped our gaze from each other. We had reached the course table.. .


	2. The graveyard and kitten pjs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten pjs and pretty sunsets

The person at the desk, who told people about the courses here, had noticed a bit of tension.  
“Aahhh, hello there girls how can i help you?” The women smiled at me as if she could read minds. On what happened down the hall.

“Oh well we are won-“ , she cut me of before i could carry on.

“Your wondering about the art and your friend here is wondering about the science courses. Am i right ?”,she said quickly but slow enough for us to understand. I stood the mouth opened wide.

“H-how did y-you...”, she chuckled. Hangi was fast and took over for me ,”Your a phycology professor aren’t you? Thats how you could tell isn’t it?”

“Ahhh the fast one, heh” she looked at me all of a sudden ,”You caught your self a good one here miss...”, she gestured with her hand for me to reply.

“L/n, its miss L/n!”i said still shocked on how she knew but Hangi took a look at me then the lady and laughed. The lady laughed with her, i was confused but then she informed us on what the courses were like then we left. And after that we went to the next collage. And the next.

-3 hours later-

We finally got of the bus, filled with teens and sweet wrappers, and we were heading home. 

Hangi impulsively grabbed my hand and start running. I didn’t know where we were going but I didn’t care she was h-holding my hand. We ran and ran until we reached an old gate. This gate i recognised in seconds. We stopped as if a giant wall was blocking us.

“Hey... Y/n, what if we lose contact after collage..”, i heard her quietly sob, she was still holding my hand. I squeezed the life out of her hand and swung her into a hug, i was a little shorter than her but it was nice. 

“We will never lose contact ever i will make sure of it!” I said maybe a bit to loud for the time of day. But we hugged for a minute maybe more just enjoying each others company and skin-ship

We went into the graveyard where we met and went to the hill with the tree i would always sketch. The sun started to set and we sat down, leaning against the tree , we watched the sun set admiring it. I remembered i had my sketch book with me so i took it out carefully, i was going to sketch the sun setting but i found myself starring at Hangi...

I started sketching her perfect side profile; her pretty eyes, her long red hair with the occasional stray strand and her smile... oh her smile wide and perfect...

She was perfect...  
Maybe a few head screws loose but she was her own being and i loved her cruel hard ruff side when it came to science. 

She looked over at me and winked. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks i had gone red but i didn’t care she was back to her normal self finally.

I finished sketching and tapped her on the shoulder,  
” We should get going its getting dark.”  
“Noooo!!! not until you show me that drawing you were doing i know you did some drawing come on! You wouldn’t miss out on one like this!! Now show me pleaseee..” she begged but i already got up and had my book in my bag ready to leave.

“Fineeeee.... but i am staying at yours tonight.” 

I wasn’t bothered by this because we were 17 and this was normal Hangi stuff. But the day had been weird so i kept over thinking.

We reached my house and we went in, Hangi bowed to my mother and farther, then we headed up to my room. Before she could say anything i threw a pair of pink cat pjs at her face.

“You will sleep in this tonight. To answer your question I knew was coming!” I stood proudly until i feel a jolt back. Hangi had tackled me onto my bed, and started tickling me.

“Stawp! AhhHHhHah SoTpmsjsh” i laughed uncontrollably.

“Okay okay i will go change.” She said heading to my walk in closet she went inside and got changed. 

When she came out i was sitting on my bed in my matching yellow cat pjs scrolling through my phone.

I look up and see and adorable messy red head waddle to my bed, i opened my arms and with a PloP she landed on top of me. I stroked her long let down hair, just like a cat, she started fake purring. I chuckled at her cat like behaviours. 

She tried to take advantage of my sleepy adoring look and asked to see the drawing i did earlier.

“Nice try kitten but you forgot that i don’t need sleep hehehehehe.”

“Dam-it, please i will do anything!!”

“Wow you want to see it that bad? and to get this crystal you will do anything right?”

“Yessss and yes! “ she smiled brightly.

“Okay then you have to hmmmmmm text Levi ... that your pregnant!”

She looked at me determined and she pulled out her phone and got the messages app up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooo next chapter should be a texting part with a bit of story backround on what Levi does in this au. And i hope you like this slightly longer chapter.


	3. Pictures and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangi finds the sketch and Levi and erwin are together in collage

-Clevi-(levi😷)

🧐: Heyyyyyyyyy Clean boi...

😷: what hangi?

🧐: can i tell you something and u promise not to get mad

😷: what...

🧐: i am prego

😷: how tf did you achieve that dumbass !?

Hangi looked at me and said,” What now Y/n!”

“Make something up like you went to a party and got drunk!”

Hangi nodded and went back to her phone, still leaning her head on me, she held her phone up so i could see.

-CLevi-(levi😷)

🧐: well... it was at a party and i woke up next to some dude and stuff i felt sick so y/n said to get a prego test.

😷: HA! One if this is true your screwed you really should of waited for collage or after collage like me and erwin. Two ik Y/n wouldn’t go to a party so you would stay home with her... therefore you never go to party’s and never really get drunk.

🧐: what the actual fuck i knew you were smart but holy shit.

😷: i knew i was right.

🧐: eh worth it i now get to see y/n’s drawing bye 👋🏻 

😷: bye dork 👋🏻 

Hangi gets up fast and turns to me with a large grin on her face. I sigh and get up to grab my bag from downstairs. I am thinking ‘how the fuck should i cover this!’ I walk down the stairs when i grab my book I remember the old sunset sketch i did. ‘She hasn’t seen that one i don’t think i will use that hopefully she wont realise or use her smart brain’ i make my way back into the room with my bag and pull out my sketch book and quickly skip to the old sketch. I don’t think she had noticed. I hand the book to Hangi .

“WOW!! This is really good....”, she paused and took a closer look and i knew she would find out sooner or later.

“Wait... this is from a month ago. Y/N! Wheres the actual drawing!”, she said in a dramatic tone.

“I- i god dam it Hangi why do you have to be so smart!”, i gave out a huge sigh and fell onto the bed. She gave me a light playful slap and started flicking through the pages.

I panicked, i tried grabbing the book but she doged. I gave up quickly i knew I wouldn’t win.   
So i said,“ just go to the very back of the book last page... oh and its not a sun set sketch i did today...”

She looked confused, but skipped to the back to find a detailed sketch of her laying against the tree.

Silence...

And more...

Silence...

I thought to my self ‘FUCKING DUMBASS WHY DID YOU DRAW HER SHE PROBABLY HATES IT’ all that flowed through my head was the anxiety train. I sit up and leaned against the head of the bed. I finally get a better look at Hangi and shes crying for the second time today.

“I- i- i am so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry... iknowitsreallybadpleasedontcry...”, i am panicking. All she does is sit up from lying on her belly to hugging me...

I didn’t know what to so i just embraced her tight emotional hug.

1...2...3...4...5 minutes.

Lying in each others embrace she lets go and looks up.

“I am sorry y/n ... i just wasn’t expecting you to draw me its really good and i...”, she hesitated as if she was proof reading her important essay for a science exam,”i- love it thank you.”

I hugged her once more and then spoke,”I love hanging out with you and maybe its time to put those tears away. Hehehe..”, i wiped her tears away and put the book back. 

We put on Mulan and laid next to each other together till we fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MULAN IS SUPIRIOUR


	4. Half empty or Half full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you might hate me for the ending p.s hella spelling mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to '2 queens in a king sized bed' while making this.

When i wake up i feel a rush of cold air flood into the warmth of the bed, i realise the body of warmth i was embraced with, left me with the rest of the king sized bed to myself.

"HANGIIIIII !!!! nooooo dont leave meeeeee...", i say whining like a child.

"GET UPPPP ITS 1pm SLEEPY HEAD!!" and with that she pulled open the black out curtians and yanked me out of bed by the hands...

THUD!!

I had landed right on top of her... i start to hear uncontrolable laughing coming from underneath me.  
"i guess i dont know my own streng-" she looks up, locking eyes with me, to see me towering over her i had ,acidentally, pinned her to the ground."s-streng-gth", i had a confused look on my face and thought,' she choked on her words! even in situations like theses she never chokes' I start to panic ' is she okay!' then i realise how this looks...

"I-i-i- FUCK", i yell, instanly getting up and running to the closet. She stands up in shock and paces the room thinking why the ever living fuck did she stutter when she lock eyes with me. It's not like she liked girls or anything... she was straight she knew that she could never like a girl could she???

-a few years ago-

It all happened when we were 14, me and Hangi were hanging out with Levi, Erwin and a few others, younger and older. Me and hangi were in the middle of the age group ,but we all were still quite good friends. Someone (petra) recomended spin the bottle and so she pulled out her half empty or half full water bottle and explained to us the rules.  
"okay! so in short whoever spins the bottle and whoever it lands on they have to kiss, BUT! since half of us are fuckin gay or bi or pan and shit like that we are doing no redos, so if a girl and a girl land on eachother there aint no chickening out, same goes for boys, and the theys." she said this smiling at me widely.

"petra stop patronising Y/n..." he gave a glare that made her sit down instantly. I spoke up and said," I guess we are finding out my sexuallity today" smirking at the thought of finding out what i liked. 

A few people went then it was Hangi's go, suddenly i got a unsettiling feeling of her kissing someone that wasn't.... that wasn't--- m-e.... . I shook thought out my head because suddenly the bottle was slid across the floor to my feet. Turns out she had to kiss Levi but she said only on the cheek because she didn't want Erwin mad...

I spun the bottle and... FUCK it landed on my bestfriend..... HANGI FUCKIN ZOE!!

I look up at her and shes laughing because petra said, 'DAMN TWO IN A ROW GET IT HANGI' everyone was laughing except me. I was in shock. How could i kiss my bestfriend but then erwin snapped me out of my thoughts and smirked out a," Honestly i have been shipping y/n and Hangi since we met, you guys just click its adorable." This time me and Hangi both were in shock and looked at him and then looked at each other slowly smiling at the dumb comment of us possibly dating it was so strange to hear it outloud.

"AIGGHT! can you guys just kiss, you guys have prolonged this way to long.." Jean said obiviously anoyyed.

" HA mr cranky is anoyyed he didnt get to kiss mikasa instead of 'EREH' HAHAHAHAHA" Annie giggled in the sight of Jean glaring, aka trying to look scary, I spoke out once again, " He is right can we get this over and done with its already weird enough kissing my bestfriend!" 

Me and Hangi met in the middle of the circle and with all eyes on us she genltly lent in and put a soft kiss to my lips, she tasted like carmel, i had myself shook out my mind when i kissed back only to realise what i was doing. I suddenly pull back and hide behind annie who was sat next to me. There was a wave of 'whoaaa' and 'bro how long was it' Hangi was still sitting in the middle of the circle staring at me hiding behind Annie. She was in shock for a moment obiviouly relising i started kissing back. But then she came towards me and patted my head smiling softly at me as i looked up. She pulled me into a hug and we stayed there in each others embrace for the rest of the game...

After the game i had thought about my sexuality and relised i really liked girls and esecially the one who was my first kiss...

\- End of flashback-

I hear a knocking on the door of the closet," Y/n... can i come in please i wanna talk to you..." i hear Her soft voice and i know its coming from Her soft lips why did i think of the spin the bottle game so many years ago. Its not like she was an actual crush she was my first kiss ,my first friend , my first sorta crush but no ways did those feelings stay with me for over 3 and a half years.

I squeak out a small 'yes' she walked in with a friendly smile and sat down next to me, as i was sitting in the courner, she spoke softly," Did you think of the collage you want to go to?", she spoke knowing i was in a bit of shock. I was never good with expressing feelings or love for anything exept art. i croak out," Yea sorta i am leaning over to S.S.O.L the lady explained the courses well there and i think... maybe if you would like to join me the science course is really good there???" i say hoping for a yes. I dont want to leave her and i dont want her leaving me. 

"I would love to join you at S.S.O.L, i would like to do ... anything with you..." she said staring at my lips. I noticed and started blushing as i stutter out a  
," when.. you .. were out side the closet .. did... did you think about our spin the bottle game back when we were 14." I said faster than expected but she just smiled. 

" yea- yes i- i couldn't help it... i am guessing you thought of it to?"she said sheepishly.

"yeh i did... w-wait!",i said realising something.

"what is it?"

" I never found out you sexuality i was so foucus on my own i never asked. What is it?" I had never said something and sound so invested. Hangi chuckled and nodded looking up to the ceiling...


	5. Caramel kisses and coffee crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro of coffee shop levi we all wanted

She looked up at the ceiling and spoke softly,” i never really thought about it but if we are on the topic of relationships and sexuality i guess i never really had a preference on who i dated as long as they were nice and respectful...”she paused taking in a large breath, a needed one at that, Hangi sighed turning her head towards me but still facing upwards.  
“Have you ever fallen in love y/n? Because i think i have realised why i never caught feelings for anyone else..”, i think carefully about what i was going to say next and then decided to screw it,” Hangi i think i fell in love with you after the bottle game those years ago and i have no idea if i still have them but you were my first kiss and i never said thank you because i-“ catching a quick breath,”i- am happy it was with you!”

Hangi, ohhhh Hangi with that smug smile and her long messy tied up hair, her geeky glasses made her way to pretty for me at this moment but i stood my ground.

“Well firstly i didn’t know i was your first kiss and secondly i enjoyed our kiss it was nice...” she hesitated “it felt.. right? It sounds weird but-“, i cut her of,”i felt the same it was perfect. heh cheesy aren’t we” i smirk as my head neared hers...  
“You want another one artist?” She said this softly but it had a different affect.

“Y- i- i- y-yes” god i sound like a idiot falling for my best friend, i was mentally facepalming but my body just said no and leant in...

It was the same sweet taste, i could never forget it. Caramel. It was nice, though the kiss only lasted a couple seconds, it felt right. Her lips fit in mine perfectly and mine fit in hers.

“You happy princess?”, Hangi smirked once more turning away looking at the floor grinning at what just happened. I stayed still, thinking , frozen in time.

“C’mon we were gonna meet Levi at his coffee shop, apparently he had a new drink on the menu and he really wants us to try it!” Hangi spoke as if the last couple seconds didn’t exist. I got up and hugged her briefly then in split seconds i chucked a pair of dark maroon jeans, and one of my white hoodies at her. She nodded and left the closet with me, my selection of clothes and my thoughts.

-1 hour later-

Crossing the street walking towards ‘Coffee Rose’ in short Levis pride and joy (other than Erwin) his coffee shop...

Me and Hangi step inside and are welcomed by a warm gust of coffee beans being squished and steam. 

“Yo! Hangi, y/n! Its been awhile!” I hear a familiar voice no way its...

Connie! And Sasha is right by him... wait holding his hands. Hangi nudges me to snap out my thoughts and engage. 

“No fucking way! Its been so long how ya been?” Hangi was fast to reply.

Ya see even though me, hangi, Sasha and connie go to the same school doesn’t mean you see them 24/7. Our school is different, me and hangi were sent to a special smart kid campus with other smarties, so we are in a completely different campus to connie and Sasha. so we have different work and are being prepared for the hell of university. Also since they were like 2 years younger than us.

Me, and Hangi quickly ordered our drinks; mine caramel frappe and hers the new mango smoothie Levi wanted us to try but i was fussy. And so we go sit down and find out what the hell were connie and Sasha holding hands, everyone knew they were close but shit they were dating now.

“So let me get this right,” i took a deep breath in,” everyone in your year and around you thought you were dating after an inccident that lead you (connie) into standing up for sasha to a point were you got defensive and accidentally said ‘i love you’ to make a point but it came out weirdly and so people thought yall was dating and you tried denying it to the point you were like fuck it lets date!” I say heavily breathing. 

“Dam. I mean thats one way of getting a date!” Levi slid into the convo while handing me and Hangi the drinks.

I see Hangi smirk as she swerved my CARAMEL frappe across the table, all i could do was blush and giggle. Connie and Sasha didn’t catch on but Levi was smart, scarily smart, and just laughed with us and left. The newly formed couple stared at us blank ...  
😶😶

We just smiled and said it was an inside joke. After the shenanigans that happened we caught up then was about to head out when Levi said from behind the counter,”Have fun you too!” And winked. We were both flustered hurrying out the door knowing what he was talking about. It was as if he could read minds.

We walked through the park hand in hand talking about whatever random shit we wanted when Hangi kissed me on the cheek and said slyly,” i could get used to that, i mean look how cute you are.” She said this knowing i cant take compliments. I blushed hard and blamed it on the cold time of year.

This went on for days maybe even moths until the graduation where we both had stressed, so much about it that we forgot about our little dating thing. Until we reached university i was starved of her caramel kisses and craved more so the second i had the chance i pounced...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i oop i also dont know where i am going with this so comment suggestions please


	6. shivering and crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is actually chapter 6 and its finally out sorry for spelling mistakes but here is me fixing misgendering.

It was a nice day, the beginning of march actually, spring was popping up and so were the flowers. Me and Hange were meeting up for the first time in a while, as i texted her the day before saying how much i missed hanging out with her. We were on a mini-break as university didn't start for a couple months and we had just found out which uni we were going to, luckily we both landed at S.S.O.L .

"Hey Hange over here!", i yelled over at the girl whose now running over to me with a bright smile and arms wide open.

"Hey sunshine! how are you?", she spoke engulfing me in a big bear hug.

"I am good. I have missed you a lot, and your hugs." she giggled at my shy comment.

"Same, same", she seemed like something was bothering her but i couldn't put my finger on it, so i ignored it until we reached Levi's shop. 

we finally reached it.... 

"It seems you have taken a liking to the new smoothie?" I ask brightly. I haven't felt so care free since those stupid exams. i think to myself as i take in Hange's features.

"Hange?", i ask again, snapping out of my own daydream as i didn't get an answer at first. She looked deep in thought as i stared at her, sipping on my rose tea, i had been wanting to try for a while but never got 'round to it.

"huh!? oh... sorry! i guess i got lost in thought?" she said less confidently and more shy and jumpy, her eyes were jumping around the cafe qite a bit. I saw it was crowded but normally she didn't mind those things though, i realized something was up.

"if you want we could go back to mine?" i say more calmly, with soft smile.

Hange nodded and so we got up and headed out the door waving to Levi on the way out. I slid my warm hands into her ice cold ones and finally spoke up after minutes of silence,

"you know, i said not to buy a cold smoothie, we only are just getting out of winter!" You spoke softly hoping to ease some of the tension around you two.

"heh i know i know but it taste sooooo goood!" she said this smiling enthusiastically jumping on the spot, losing my grip in her hand, but her smile came to a stop as well as the jumping, and turned to a frown.

I tilted my head at her, shaking it from left to right, grabbed her hand and started running. I stopped and went into the big block of apartments i moved into recently, as i always wanted to have my own, Hange smiled as i unlocked the door.

"So i might have forgot to tell you but.... this is my new apartment i will be living in!" i smiled and proudly opened the door.

The apartment wasn't to big; when you walk in you will find your self in the living room, then to the right a big 2 door gap opens up into the kitchen, to the left there is a balcony and to the right theres a corridor leading to a master bedroom with an on suite and a spare bedroom plus a separate bathroom.

"It was a gift from my parents, knowing i wanted to move out as soon as possible..." the last part came out as a mumble,

"Wow I knew your parents were nice but damn this is a really nice place with an... amazing view!", Hange marveled as she ran over to the glass door to see.

I chuckle and smile in adoration as her frown turned into a literal uwu. She turned around and i realized i was staring, she smirked mischievously. I snapped out of it and then tried to ignore the evil look she had in her eyes.

"Hey you want hot chocolate i think i have some in the cupboard above the cutlery box", she giggled and nodded and made her way over. The house was still covered in boxes and bags of blankets and other things, although i had the main furniture up it was more like the trinkets and clothes.

I grab the bag filled with the fluffy blankets and threw it onto the couch, and pulled up Disney+. She came back holding two cups of hot chocolate. She smiled and passed the cup of hot chocolate in return for the remote. She smiled pulling up mulan 2 as we watched the first one a couple moths ago. But she hesitated in pressing play,

"Hey is something bothering you," she chocked," don't think i didn't notice my best friend looking panicky and distracted?",

"I-..... its nothing i swear!", she said bouncing her leg slightly,

" hey you know you can talk to me i wont judge," i laid my hand on her thigh in hopes to stop her bouncing leg,

"i- i know it's just been weird recently like i don't fit in my own skin?" she said smiling but visibly trying to figure out what had her confused.

"hmmmm well maybe if you feel like you don't fit in your skin sometimes, maybe think to when you feel weird and think about what might of triggered it?" I say smiling softly.

"Holy shit, your a genius..." she says hugging me then trying to think back, " hmmm well when we went to the cafe, Levi said something that made me feel strange something that didn't fit, hmmm what did he say, 'hey girl's what do you want today?' was that it?", i nodded, and went back to thinking...

"Hey you seemed a little strange when that lady called you ma'am when asking you to take a photo of her and her husband?" i say raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah honestly it felt weird her calling me ma'am?" She went back to thinking but for me it clicked...

I don't think she is comfortable with her pronouns...

"hey Hange?" i say devising a plan in my head to test my theory,

"yeah?" 

"If i walked up to you and said 'hey boy take a photo of me please' how do you feel?"

"uncomfortable and offended a bit", she laughed to herself,"why?"

"well if i came up to you and said 'Hey girl could you take a photo of me please?' how do you feel now?" i ask now getting curious.

"well i still feel uncomfortable, and shivery a bit?" She look at me like i was finally solving a long maths equation.

"And lastly if i came and said 'Hi do you think you could take a photo of me please' assigning no gender to you and after you did i walked away and said to a friend 'THEY were really nice' how would you feel?", i say with eager eyes waiting in response as she was in thought...

"I-" she sighed," i feel comfortable, relaxed and kinda happy honestly, why?"she said now in confusion.

"Bhahahahaaaa... Your meant to be the smart one you know, but to answer your question i believe you are not comfortable with your she/her pronouns." i say smiling in support,

There expression changed instantly to a jaw drop and then to a tilted head in thought and finally a smile. They instantly came towards me and kissed me.

Finally, i have missed your caramel kisses...

Smiling into the kiss they break off suddenly realizing and panicking, i smile and nod,"Its okay i missed your kisses."

They smiled, with blush creeping towards there cheeks, i lent in and kissed there lips softly. I pulled them into a hug and suddenly heard a quiet sob coming from behind your ear.

"Awwwee Hange don't cry..." i say rubbing circles into there back.

"N-no i- i d-d-ont deserve y-you" Hange says through hiccuped sobs.

I pull them into a tight hug, i wipe their tears and then kiss their salty cheeks. We stay with each-other for hours; still figuring everything out, catching up, watching movies , making out , sleeping and baking at 3:00am. I am glad Hange is back to there norm feeling spunky and sciency but at the same time everything's changed we aren't in high school anymore we have university and different schedules. We are becoming adults and instead of best friends we are...

best friends with benefits?  
or are we more...

OH SHIT i like...

Hange zoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love hange also mulan supremacy

**Author's Note:**

> Oop-


End file.
